Fireflies
by LittleRock17
Summary: Hi. My name is Jade West. You know, the beautiful, crazy talented and scary girl from Hollywood Arts. The goth girl and somehow the best friend of Cat Valentine. You could think, "How the two of them are best friends if they're completely opposite?" I'll tell you how our friendship started. One-shot for the challenge 7DOVP by YouDon'tKnowMe & x-clownsdontbounce-x.


**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic in English :3 Well, this one-shot is for the challenge 7 Days of Victorious Promps (7DOVP) by YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x. Hope you like it, leave reviews it's free, and here we go.**

**BTW I'd like to thank MookieRoo for her help correcting me and for everything she has done for me. Love you mommy :***

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all it's characters belong to the genious named Dan Schneider. Only the idea for this fic is mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fireflies <strong>

Hi. My name is Jade West. You know, the beautiful, crazy talented and scary girl from Hollywood Arts. The one who can sing, act, dance, write and direct. The goth girl and somehow the best friend of Cat Valentine. Yes, that sweet little redhead, the one who is always happy, smiling at everyone and is very talented as well.

You could think, "How the two of them are best friends if they're completely opposite? They're like water and oil, like black and white, like day and night."

I get that. Many of you say, "They met when they were little, in elementary school." You're right about one thing. We did meet when we were little but not there. We didn't go to the same school until we started in Hollywood Arts in 9th grade. I'll tell you how our friendship started.

It was on the 4th of July. Actually, the 3rd since it wasn't midnight yet. My dad's company had made a little party to celebrate the holiday which included a BBQ and camping with the families of the others executives. I didn't want to go but my dad made me by saying "you're too little to stay at home alone." I mean, it's not like I was going to do something like Macaulay Culkin but whatever.

So, there I was. Dying of boredom, since there weren't any kids my age. I asked my mom if I could go explore the woods. At first she didn't let me, saying that it was too dangerous, but I convinced her by saying that it was the least she could do since I didn't want to be there in the first place.

She said I could go as long as I didn't go too far. So, I grabbed a notebook and a pencil and went to the woods. I didn't walk too much before I found a little lake. An artificial one, but still beautiful.

You could see the moon reflection in the water and the fireflies above it. I sat down and leaned on a big tree. I was mesmerized by the lake, by the fireflies.

There were hundreds of them, or at least that was what it seemed to me. It was like watching the stars at night but even better because they were closer. So, I grabbed my notebook and started drawing. Drawing is not one of my best skills, but the scene was so beautiful that I couldn't let the opportunity pass.

I was so into my drawing that I didn't hear the noise of some leaves, like when you step on them. When I finally heard it, I just thought it was some squirrel or maybe some bunny. I love bunnies. So, I didn't pay attention to the noise again. There's when it happened.

"Hi, hi!" a little girl appeared out of nowhere and yelled right beside me.

"Jeez! You scared the chiz out of me!" I yelled back at her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to me with a lot of concern and making a little pout.

"Don't do that again. I hate when someone scares me," I stated looking at the girl's big chocolate eyes.

"Sorry again… It´s just… I saw you here alone and I wanted to say hi and make you some company," she responded changing her pout for a big smile as she sat by my side.

"Well, maybe I came here to be alone," I said back a little angry.

"I don't like to be alone… and there, in the BBQ, no one is my age. Just you!" she giggled. "By the way, my name is Cat, like the animal," she spoke again with excitement.

"That's stupid," I mocked her.

"Phoe!" she made another pout. "So, what's your awesome name?" she was being sarcastic… I kind of liked it.

"… Jade," I answered.

"Well, it's not like 'Jade,' " she made air quotes, "is better than Cat…" yeah… the little kitten had claws.

"If you don't want me to kick you out of here just shut up and let me finish," I interrupted her before she could say more.

"Kay, kay," then she stayed in silence… for like three seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Draw."

"Can I see?" she asked with that sweet little voice of hers.

"Whatever…" I answered not caring what she thinks of my draw.

"Oh! You're drawing the lake!" she said, giggling again.

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes as I said that.

"It's a really pretty drawing. Even the fireflies, you can totally tell what they are."

"… Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome. I love the fireflies. They're so pretty. It's like watching the stars at night," she said looking at the lake. I was a little shocked she thought the same thing I did.

"Yeah…"

"We have so much in common! We're both brunettes, our dads work in the same company and we like fireflies!" she told me with so much excitement.

"Yeah, and we both have a pair of eyes, a nose, a mouth and also we live in the same country!" I responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know!" Oh my God.

"That was sarcasm," I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Oh…" she lowered her face but her smile came back fast. "So, let's see what other things we have in common."

"Fine," I said with annoyance in my voice.

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Oh! I'm older than you! I have nine!" she said with a grin on her face.

"Well, not for too long. My birthday is in a few weeks," I said making a pout. I didn't like being younger than her.

"When's your birthday?" she asked again.

"July 26th."

"Oh! My birthday is on 26th too! Well, just mine is in June, not July…"

"…" I waited for her next question.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked after a few seconds of thought.

"A little brother… He's 4," I answered while I kept doing little things to my drawing.

"I have a big brother! He's 10, but he's a little weird…"

"Why?"

"One time, we were doing some crafts and he started to eat the glue. So, my mom took him to the emergency room and he got a stomach wash… Oh! And one time…"

"He's weird," I stopped her before she could keep going. Her brother was a weirdo.

"Yeah…" she simply said with a soft voice.

"… Next question," I demanded.

"Kay," she was excited again. "Do you like the fireworks show? I heard tonight's is going to be amazing," her eyes were glowing when she mention those things.

"… No…" I looked to the other way, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Why?" she seemed surprised.

"I… They scare me," I whispered feeling a heat in my cheeks. God, I hate when I blush!

"Why? They're so beautiful! I love watching them on the 4th of July! It's like a supernova," she replied, trying to make eye contact with me. I should say I was surprised by the fact that she knew what a supernova was.

"…" Our gazes meet. "They're so loud! And you could get burned or something like that. They're **FIRE**works!" I said, emphasizing the word fire.

"That's not true. I asked my daddy once," she tried to calm me down.

"But, still… I don't like them…" I looked down at my lap a little ashamed.

A little "beep" pulled me out of my thoughts. It was my cell phone; you know, one of those with a blue screen that only send text and calls. I had put an alarm at 11:58 so I could grab my earmuffs and that way not hear the fireworks. But I didn't know I wasn't going to be in my tent without them. So, I kind of freaked out. The fireworks show started.

"Oh no…" I closed my eyes and put my hands on my ears trying to block that horrible sound. There's when I felt a pair of tiny arms around me. It was Cat hugging me.

"Shhhh, don't be afraid," I hid my face I her neck. "Think of them like… like… Like fireflies!" she said, happy with her answer.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. I couldn't hear the fireworks because Cat had put her hands over mine so it blocked the sound even more. She was right. The fireworks were beautiful. Unfortunately the noise they made scared the fireflies away but it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that sweet little girl who was hugging me even after the few bad things I said to her early. The one that made me see the fireworks on a different way. I could see the smile on her face and the reflection of the fireworks in her eyes. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw. When I looked back at the sky the last fireworks was on it. The show was done.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Cat said while she undid the hug.

"I… I guess so…"

"Aw, the fireflies are gone," she said looking at the lake. "Phoe," another pout from her.

"Don't worry about them. They just got a little scared by the noise," I explained to her.

"Oh… Kay kay!" she seemed to understand.

"I think we should go back," I suggested since it was passed midnight.

"Yeah, our mommies most be worried," she said with concern.

"Let's go," I grabbed my notebook, put my cell phone in my pocket and took Cat's hand in mine so we can start walking back.

We walked for like five minutes and we saw my mom walking toward us.

"Jade, Cat, we were worried. Where were you?" my mom said, hugging both of us.

"We were in the- wait. How do you know her?" I was surprised that my mom knew Cat's name.

"She's the daughter of your father's friend. The Valentines joined us in the BBQ and I told Cat's father that you two could play together."

"So, you send her where I was?" I was confused.

"I told her the direction you took. She found you by herself."

"It's my mommy worried, Mrs. West?" Cat asked.

"A little, but I told her Jade would take care of you," my mom said as she started walking back, with us following her.

"It was the other way arou-" I put a hand in her lips before she could finish that sentence.

"Shut up!" I whispered/yelled at her. I didn't want my mom to know.

"What did you say, honey?" my mom asked referring to Cat, but she didn't look back.

"If you want us to be friends you better don't say anything," I warned her.

"Has someone ever told you you're bossy?" She whispered at me.

"Cat!"

"Kay, I won't say anything. But now you are my friend," she declared with a super big smile on her face.

"Hon?" my mom asked again.

"Nothing, Mrs. West," we arrived to the camp by that moment.

"Do you want a burger or a hot dog, ladies?" the man in the BBQ asked. I guessed he was Cat's dad.

"Burger," "Hot dog," we said at the same time. We're so different.

.

.

.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to leave. I rushed to Cat's tent.

"Cat, are you awake?" I asked very loud to wake her up.

"Morning, Jadey," she answered while she yawned.

"Ugh, don't call me that way. Anyways, my family and I are ready to leave. So I guess I'll see you later. Here you go," I handed a piece of paper to her.

"What is it?" she questioned me grabbing the paper between her little hands.

"Just my way to say thanks for last night," I blushed. God, I hate to blush!

"Can I see it now?"

"Sure."

"It's beautiful!" she yelled. It was my drawing from last night, but I had added the fireworks in the sky. "Thanks Jade!"

"You're welcome…" with those words I left the tent. I went with my parents and we went home, where I couldn't stop thinking about that little brunette. To my surprise, she was at my house the next Saturday and the next… and the next after that and I could go on and on.

There's where all started, a 4th of July, with some fireworks and fireflies.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I really hope you liked it, so let me know by a review, as I said before they're free and I really appreciate your comments.<strong>

**Again thanks to MokkieRoo for her help and YouDon'tKnowMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x for the promps. **

**See ya later!**


End file.
